A gas stove of the above-mentioned kind is known for example from EP-A-1 898 153. This gas stove comprises one or more gas burners, each being formed by a bowl-shaped base body, a burner crown arranged on the base body, and an upper cap arranged on the burner crown. The burner crown is provided on its circumference with a plurality of flame ports to let the gas-air-mixture go out in a radial direction and essentially in parallel to the bottom of the recipient to be heated. The upper cap closes the burner top and defines the flame ports together with the burner crown. An annular mixing zone is provided between the burner crown and the upper cap. The cross section of the mixing zone incrementally expands towards the flame ports. The mixing zone is defined by a planar horizontal bottom side of the upper cap and by an annular recess formed at the top side of the burner crown, wherein the depth of the annular recess incrementally increases in a radial direction towards the flame ports.
One major drawback of the described gas burner construction is that a lot of heat is released to the environment by the flames produced by such flame ports letting the gas-air-mixture go out in a radial direction. Accordingly, the efficiency of the gas burner is low. Moreover, the heat released to the environment may negatively effect the lifetime of the appliance or the colour of the work plate to which the gas burner is fixed, or the like.